The Halliwell Pantheon
by ejb2987
Summary: The girls being turned into Goddesses has an unexpected side effect on the future generation. some Slash, some incest, some Hetero relationships...Pretty much everything. Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

The Halliwell Pantheon

Ch1: Awakening Gods

* * *

Piper & Leo

Wyatt Halliwell-25

Chris Halliwell-23

Melinda Halliwell-20

Phoebe & Coop

Jeremy Halliwell-18

Patience Halliwell-15

Paige & Henry

Henry Jr. Halliwell-18

Penelope Halliwell-15

Patricia Halliwell-15

* * *

Part 1: Chris & Wyatt

Chris couldn't help but smile as he watched his older brother throw around demons as if they were nothing more than pillows. Wyatt had asked Chris to come with him demon hunting saying that he needed someone to watch his back. Instead of actually helping Chris had been forced to the side lines were he was forced to watch his brother flex his magical muscle.

Chris started to study his brother. He had the body of an athlete. His clothes hugged his body allowing every muscle to show in its perfection, even the muscle between his legs, not that Chris had looked or anything. Chris sighed thinking that he was cursed and muttered under his breath "Why are all the hot guys' relatives?" He went back to watching Wyatt's display of power and couldn't help getting aroused; there was no greater aphrodisiac to Chris than a man with power.

Chris's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a demon shimmer into the alley behind Wyatt holding a nasty looking dagger. Chris yelled out a warning to Wyatt. Wyatt quickly turned around, but not fast enough. The demon plunged the dagger towards Wyatt's stomach when to everyone's shock the dagger shattered into pieces when it reached Wyatt's stomach.

Wyatt recovered quickly and took advantage of the demons confusion and punched him. Chris and Wyatt were shocked again when the demon went flying across the alley and went through the brick wall that he hit. Chris was distracted from the scene in front of him when a demon came up to him and punched him.

Chris quickly recovered and his legendary temper was boiling up into a great storm he turned to the demon and lifted his hand at them. A lightning bolt flew from his hand and quickly vanquished the demons.

Wyatt and Chris stood in the empty alley for what seemed like ages until they turned towards each other and said "What the hells going on?"

* * *

Part 2 Jeremy

Jeremy was in heaven, he had finally finished unpacking into his new apartment. He still didn't know how he had convinced his parents to let him move out of the house when he was still in high school. He knew that a large part of the reason they had allowed him to move out was because he was sharing the apartment with his cousin Henry.

He looked over to the kitchen were Henry was busy putting away some dishes. Jeremy walked over to him and asked "Do you need me to do anything else?"

Henry looked up and said "Nah, I'm almost done here." Jeremy smiled and said "Well, if you don't need me I'm going to go take a shower." Henry laughed and said "Yeah, cause you were starting to seriously stink up the place." Jeremy flipped him off with a smile and went to the bathroom. He turned the water on and quickly took off all of his clothes. When the water had gotten hot enough he stepped under the spray and allowed the heat to take away all the aches of the day.

He stood under the water feeling like he was in heaven. Jeremy never felt more at peace then when he was around water. It didn't matter if he was swimming taking a shower or even washing the dishes. Jeremy stood there for a moment before he noticed that the water was no longer hitting him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the water was floating in the air around him. He let out a startled yell and stared at the water in wonder.

Jeremy stared at the water until he heard the door open and a flustered Henry yelled "What happened?" Henry froze at the sight before him. Henry and Jeremy stood there for a while just staring at each other. Jeremy started turning red when he noticed that Henry was staring at his private parts and couldn't help but push his groin forward a little and say "You like what you see?" Henry let out a nervous noise and turned around to leave and ended up walking into the wall.

Jeremy started laughing as his cousin made an exit. The water that was floating around him splashed to the floor returning his mind to the strange event.

* * *

Part 3 Melinda & Patience

Patience was standing in front of the manor keeping her cousin company as she attended to the garden. She sat there as her cousin fretted over the roses. Melinda suddenly stopped her working when she saw a beautiful woman and a very handsome man walk by. Melinda let out a sigh and said "Why are all the good ones taken?" Patience couldn't help but laugh at that and said "Please those two are not a couple." Melinda turned and gave her a weird look.

"What? Come on. She is so crushing on him, but he is sleeping with his male Chemistry professor." Patience said.

"How do you know that?" Melinda asked. Patience thought for a few minutes before saying "I don't know I just know that what I said was true." Melinda gave her cousin one more weird look before turning back to the roses. She looked at the wilted and dried up roses in front of her and couldn't stop the sad look that over took her face, nothing mad Melinda sadder than a neglected plant. She lived to nourish and protect all plants.

Melinda let out a startled yelp as the rose in front of her suddenly came back to life in front of her. Melinda and Patience looked at each other and said "What's the !$ is going on?"

* * *

Part 4 Henry

Henry didn't know what was going on but he was officially freaking out. Jeremy and he were walking to the manor. He had started off in a pretty good mood after what had happened earlier in the apartment, but his good mood had quickly disappeared after he had spotted his second angel of death.

He grabbed Henry's hand and practically dragged him down the street. Jeremy stared at the back of his cousin's head and asked "What's wrong?"

"I have seen at least ten different angels of death since we left our apartment." Henry told his cousin as he continued dragging his cousin. Jeremy looked around for any angels of death but couldn't see any, but he knew if Henry said they were there that they were there. He started to walk faster trying to keep up with his cousin.

* * *

Part 5 Penny & Patty

The whole Halliwell coven had gathered at the manor for a family dinner and it had started off nice until the twins had suddenly started fighting over which one of the identical twins was the prettiest. The Cousins had backed off trying to get out of the way of the rampaging twins and Henry Jr. had quickly joined his cousins. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Coop watched in amusement as Paige and Henry tried to calm down the twins.

The twins started to yell and didn't even notice that the room had started darkening around Penny, while the room had become brighter around Patty. The rest of the family stood in wonder at the twins.

They stood there staring until a voice interrupted them and said "Impressive!" The family turned to see two men standing near the front door. One wore a Greek robe while the other wore what looked like battle armor. The man in robes spoke up again and said "The Greek and the Norse Pantheon has sent us to give our respect to the new Halliwell Pantheon."


	2. Gods and Powers

The Halliwell Pantheon

Ch 2: Gods and Powers

NOTE: I will be using the word Domain to mean a gods power. Like the god of Deaths domain would be death. Or Domain could mean a Pantheons worshippers/ people they are responsible for.

* * *

Chris couldn't believe it apparently his brother, sister, cousins, and himself was now gods or something. Not only was that but there actually two gods from two different pantheons in his entryway. The guy in the robe is Ares the Greek god of war. The guy in the battle armor is Thor the Norse god of thunder. Chris knew he shouldn't be looking but he couldn't take his eyes off Thor.

He had a very athletic body that the body armor brought out in a weird way. His blond hair was close cut, in a military fashion. He had startling blue eyes that resembled a clear blue sky. Chris shook his head telling himself that he definitely should not be checking out a god.

"I bet you guys have a lot of questions." Ares said in a flippant manner. He then waved his hand and they were all suddenly sitting around the dinning room table. Ares smiled and said "Well, I think the first matter of business would be clearing up what exactly each of you are the gods of." Ares then turned to Thor who was giving him an annoyed look before sighing.

"Wyatt you unlike Ares here is the god of both defensive and offensive war." At this Ares scowled at the thunder god. Thor had hit one of his sore spots, knowing that it angered him greatly that Athena was the goddess of defensive war. Wyatt at hearing this news didn't know what to think…he had never thought of himself as a particularly violent person.

"Chris is a brother god of the weather." Thor said while giving Chris a beautiful smile that made Chris's insides turning into mush. Chris scolded himself again telling himself not to be attracted to the thunder god in front of him.

"Melinda is the goddess of earth, with dominion over all plants and animals that live on it." Thor said and bowed his head towards in respect of her power. Melinda smiled at hearing the news, knowing that her mom had been an earth goddess when they were turned into goddesses, though she was kind of mad that Chris got control of the weather while she only got plants under her domain.

"Jeremy is the god of water, the giver of life." Thor once again bowed his head to the person in question. Jeremy smiled liking the idea of being the source of life.

"Patience is the goddess of love and lust." Patience like Melinda smiled at the news knowing her mother had been the goddess of the same alignment.

"Henry is the god of Death and Discord." Henry frowned at this and wondered why he was the one in the family to get control of what was typically considered a dark domain. Jeremy put his arm on his shoulder to give comfort to the obviously troubled man. At this Patience frowned seeing something that no else was able to see.

"Penny is the goddess of the Night and Thievery." Penny smiled at this liking that she was the goddess of silent actions and manipulations, completely ignoring the fact that this also made her the goddess of murderers and assassins.

"Patty is the goddess of the Day and Justice." Patty smiled. She thought it was funny that she was the polar opposite of what her identical twin was. They were the proverbial ying and yang.

Piper sighed and said "That's all nice and good but what the hell does that mean and why the hell my children are suddenly gods?"

Thor looked at Ares obviously telling him it was his turn. Ares smiled and said "Well, the reason your children are gods is due to a little side effect of you three being turned into gods. It allowed your powers to advance to the point were you three are basically the equivalent of Demigods. So it would only be natural that your offspring would turn out to be gods. The reason why they have shown their powers until now is because it takes a different amount of time for every god to develop their powers."

Thor then took over and said "As to what this mean. It means that you guys will work along side the respective gods of other pantheons to control that domain. The only time your responsible for anything is when a worshipper asks for your help. Since your pantheon doesn't have any worshippers yet. The Pantheons have agreed to give you domain over the magical world or at least the magical world you guys are already part of."

"So you're saying that we are going to be working with other gods on a daily basis?" Chris asked.

Thor smiled at him and said "Yes. You will be working with Me, Zeus, Apocatequil, and Oya." Chris smiled at the news that he was going to be working with the thunder god very closely. Suddenly Chris grimaced and let out yelp of pain. Thor smiled at him and said "That is one of your worshippers praying or in your Pantheons case casting a spell that requires your attention. I will go with you this time to aid you."

Thor stood up and walked over to Chris. Thor took Chris's hand and they disappeared in a flash of lightning.


	3. Battle of the Gods Pt 1

The Halliwell Pantheon

Ch 3: Battle of the Gods Pt. 1

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell: War and Chaos 

Chris Halliwell: Weather

Melinda Halliwell: Earth (mineral, plants, animals)

Patience Halliwell: Love, Lust, and Order

Jeremy Halliwell: Water and Life

Henry Jr. Halliwell: Death and Discord

Penelope Halliwell: Night and Deceit

Patricia Halliwell: Solar and Truth

* * *

Chris found himself standing in the middle of a desert. A young woman dressed in ritual stood in front of him. She turned to him with a startled look on her face and asked "Who are you?" 

Chris smiled at her and said "I'm Chris the God of Thunder." She stared at him and asked "Okay what are you here for?"

Chris smiled and said "You did cast a spell affecting the weather didn't you? I'm here to either grant your spell or deny it. So tell me what you want."

"My village is suffering a drought and I cast the spell to bring rainfall." The young woman said. Chris thought for a moment and knew that there was a cloud almost ready to rain a few miles from here. With a few changes the rain cloud could be here within a day. He looked at the young woman and said "You understand that this spell might cause a drought somewhere else right?"

The woman sighed and looked remorseful and said "I know but we have no other choice, if we do not get water soon we will die."

Chris stared at her for a moment and said "Rain will come with the dawn." With these words the changes were made. A strong wind started to blow the cloud to the village while water started to gather in the cloud.

Chris smiled at the happy face that had spread over her face and disappeared in a flash of lightning. He appeared in a giant marble building that appeared to be on a cloud. Two figures were walking towards him. He instantly recognized one of the figures as Thor even though he was now dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. Chris couldn't help but notice that Thor looked ten times better out of that clunky armor.

Chris looked at the new figure and saw an ancient looking man that was still in amazing shape. He was dressed in Greek Robes that were of slightly better material than Ares. Chris knew without introduction that this was Zeus the king of the Greek Pantheon. Zeus gave him a smile and said in a booming voice, "You did extremely well for your first act as a god." Chris smiled at him and said "Thank you Great One." Zeus looked shocked at this and turned to Thor who had broken into a bought of laughter. Zeus turned towards Chris and said "There is no need for that here. We are all equal in our domain. The only gods who have to talk to me with respect is those of the Greek Pantheon."

Chris smiled and was about to answer him when he felt a familiar tingle of pain. Chris looked towards the two gods and knew that they had felt the call of one of Chris's worshippers and said "For some reason I think I am going to be very busy now." Thor laughed and said "Go ahead and answer your worshipper. If you run into any trouble we will run to your aid."

* * *

Chris found himself standing in a fancy room. There was a red headed girl that was floating in the air and had eyes as black as night. The other occupant of the room was a woman with curly blond hair and wearing a red dress. With her were two demons. Chris knew that the girl was in trouble and instantly granted her spell. Lightning flew through the air and hit the blond who yelled out in pain. Chris decided to stay and watch over this fight to step in if the girl needed help. 

He did not have a good feeling about this woman she had an aura of evil floating around her. Also she radiated power and Chris knew that she was a fellow god. He could tell that somehow her powers were bound and that she only had access to a little of her power. Even with this fact the girl was in great danger.

The woman recovered but seemed to be in some kind of force field. The girl spoke and said "Shatter." A mirror on the wall shattered sending glass into the woman. The glass shredded her dress but did no damage to the woman.

"Is that it? Is that the best you can do? Do you think I care about all this, the apartment, the cloths?" The woman tore off the over part of her dress and hit the girl sending her into the couch flipping it over.

"Now, sucking on your girlfriend's mind that was something to treasure." The woman said as the girl got up to her feet and a black bag slid on the floor to her side and opened.

"What's this, bag of tricks?" The woman asked.

Knifes flew into the air out of the bag as the girl said "Bag of knifes." The knifes flew at the woman who hit them all out of the air. The girl started chanting but was interrupted by the woman throwing a table at her. The girl got back up and finished chanting. A snake came out of the carpet and wrapped around the woman's leg. The woman tore her leg from the snakes grip and started walking towards the girl.

"Now this is getting weak." The woman grabbed the girl by the chin and said "So are you honey. Aren't ya?" The girl spit in her face. the woman started dragging the girl and grabbed a knife off the floor. The woman had the girl pinned to the wall and Chris had enough.

Chris walked over to them and backhanded the woman sending her across the room. Chris appeared to the room and said "You shouldn't pick on those weaker than you."

The woman stood up and said "Who the hell are you?" while wiping the blood from her mouth. Chris smiled and said "My names Chris, What's yours?"

"Do you know who you're dealing with I'm Glory." The woman started to advance towards Chris. Chris raised his arm and lightning flew out of his hand and hit Glory sending her back to the floor. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with" Chris said.

The woman stood up and in a blur of speed ran at Chris and hit him hard in the chest, sending him into the far wall. Chris stood up to find a small blond woman fighting Glory and holding her own. Chris decided to help the red head. He walked over to her and helped her off the floor. The girl looked at him in confusion and said "Who are you?"

Chris smiled at her and said "Chris." The woman was about to ask another question when the small blond ran up to them and said "We have to get out of here." Chris looked around and saw that Glory was advancing towards them. Chris grabbed the two girls and teleported them both away.

Glory let out a yell of frustration. The two demons from before came over and asked "Are you alright Glorificus?"

"Of course I am you worm. I just didn't expect a god to show up and help her."

* * *

Chris appeared in what appeared to be a store. The two women looked disoriented. Chris looked around and saw that the room was occupied by another blond woman and a British man that wore glasses. The man walked over to them and said "Oh my god, Willow, Buffy are you alright" 

Buffy and Willow sat down. The blond said, "I'm alright." The red head looked at Chris with wonder in her eyes and said "Yeah I'm alright, thanks to him." At that every eye in the room was looking at him. Chris smiled at them and waved.

The man looked at him in confusion and asked "And who might you be?"

"I'm Chris."

"Giles you should have seen it he had Glory on the ropes." The red head said.

Chris once again found everyone staring at him. The red head stared at him with wonder in her eyes; she obviously had a case of hero worship over him. The blond that was sitting at the table stared at him with a little bit of distrust. The man stared at him in a combination of the two. And the other blond Chris had no idea.

The man asked once again "Who are you?"

Chris smiled and answered him the same way. The man scowled at him and said "What are you?"

Chris stared at the man and said "Hey I resent that. You can't just go around accusing people of not being human that's just rude especially since I just saved your friend over there."

"Are you a demon?" The sitting blond asked. Chris stiffened with anger. Unknown to him sparks of electricity danced around his body. Everyone in the room took a step back or tried to get as far away from him as they could.

"How dare you. Even thinking I am one of those things is an insult." Chris said in an unearthly voice.

"Sorry if we have insulted you but we are just trying to figure out what you are." The man tried to placate the strange man standing in his shop.

Chris felt his anger fading and said "What makes you think I'm not human." The man seemed like he was about to say something but was interrupted by the woman standing behind the counter.

"He's a god." At that everyone in the room laughed except Chris. Chris stared at the woman and saw that she used to have power and that her aura had a faint taint of evil but was starting to glow with goodness.

"You're very perceptive for an ex-demon." Chris said. The laughter died out of the room at his words. Chris smiled and bowed to the room and said "Chris the thunder god at your service. Well technically I'm a god of all weather but thunder god just sounds way cooler."

Silence filled the room. Finally the red head spoke up and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Willow and this is Buffy." She pointed to the sitting blond. "Giles," Pointing at the man. "and Anya." Pointing at the blond behind the counter.

Chris smiled and said "Nice to meet you." Giles looked at the man and said "What may I ask brings a God to Sunnydale?"

Chris pointed at Willow and said "I actually came here to grant one of Willows spells; and may I add you are one powerful witch." Giving Willow one of his best smiles. Willow seemed to shine under his complement.

Willow said "So you came to grant me the power to cast the lightning spell?"

"Yep, I really didn't have to stay around after you cast that spell but I could see you were way out of your league and decided to stay and help." Chris said.

"Thank you for saving Willow." Buffy said.

"It was no problem. Though that Glory can sure pack a punch, that's the first time I've felt pain since I became a god." Chris said while rubbing his chest.

"How could Glory hurt a god?" Giles asked. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Yeah, about that what do you think you guys are doing fighting a hell god?" Chris said in a disapproving look. He looked at the occupants of the room as they let out gasps of shock. Chris laughed and rubbed his neck and said "Woops, I guess you didn't know then."

* * *

Note: If you didn't notice I made this story into a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I couldn't help myself, I love that show too. This story will usually be split into two different areas: one in Sunnydale with Chris and the Scooby Gang. The other dealing with the Halliwell Pantheon dealing with their own problems. The next chapter deal with the rest of the Halliwells and how they are dealing with their new roles as gods and some divine annoyance. 


	4. Forming a Pantheon

The Halliwell Pantheon

Ch 3: Forming a Pantheon

They had been gods for a month already and they had already gotten a handle on all the responsibility that came with it. Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda had joined together and created a magical branch of the manor that served as their own personal Mount Olympus. It was connected to the manor by a golden door that could only be seen by a divine being that is unless one of the pantheon allowed a mortal to see the door.

Beyond the door laid a vast field that had a river flowing through it that formed into a huge lake that sat between two mountains. Chris had decided to build his temple on the highest part of one of the mountains were a cloud surrounded it. Wyatt had built his temple pretty close to the door, saying that it was logical for the god of war to be located near the only point of entrance. Melinda's temple was on the field and was surrounded by a beautiful garden that was filled with every type of plant in existence.

Jeremy's temple was located in the middle of the lake and had a bridge of ice connecting it to the land. Patience had built her temple in the middle of the field saying she really didn't care were her temple was as long as there was a lot of roses.

Henry' temple was found under ground and could only be reached by a tunnel at the base of Chris's mountain. Patricia's was located on the mountain next to Chris's mountain and seemed to glow constantly. Penelope had also built her temple underground but her tunnel was at the bottom of Patricia's mountain.

As the days had gone by they had noticed that like the Charmed Ones they were starting to show characteristic of their powers. Wyatt had developed a slight blood lust, Patience had become hornier than a bitch in heat, and Penelope had developed a love for mischief due to being the god of deceit. Patricia had developed strong morals and took it as a personal offense whenever someone went against these morals. This had caused for many fights to occur between the twins. Jeremy had developed a seriousness that conveyed a no nonsense attitude even to Penelope. Jeremy had also become slightly flighty like the element he controlled.

Chris and Melinda were even affected. Melinda had developed a motherly attitude towards almost all living things; as the goddess of the earth she felt a deep love for everything that lived on it. Chris on the other hand had developed an anger that matched the intensity of the storms he could call.

Today they had gathered together to put together there pantheon. They had elected Chris to be there leader due to the fact that he had some of the best leadership qualities among them. He sat at the head of the table in his temple waiting for the other gods to arrive. Wyatt walked in and sat at the table exactly on time. Melinda walked in while talking to Patricia and Patience. Henry and Jeremy walked in with Penelope laughing at some prank Penelope had pulled.

When everyone had seated Chris finally spoke up, "Okay we agreed to meet here today to form our pantheon officially. Now we should make rules that every god in our pantheon has to follow. I think we all know that as a side effect of us living forever is that we are sometime going to get really mad at each other, so the first rule should be were no god can kill another god. Does everyone agree?" Chris looked around and saw everyone agreed. "Second there should be a law against rape. I know we're all related but considering that most of the Greek Pantheon are related and still ended up with rape inside it we should take precaution."

At this some of the gods grimaced at the thought but steadily agreed. Chris smiled and said "Those are the only two laws that I think should be written in stone. If anyone wants to they can bring an offense before the eight of us and we can hold a trial. Also we have to settle a punishment for breaking the two rules. I think we should take a page out of the Greeks notebook and have Henry create a chamber under ground similar to Tartarus. When a god breaks one of these rules they will have their powers stripped and be thrown into this chamber. What do you think this chamber should be called?"

"How bout the torture chamber?" Wyatt asked.

"Please that is so barbaric." Patience said giving the God of War a dirty look.

"Says the bad excuse for a hippy." Wyatt spat at the Goddess of love. Chris gave them a dirty look and they instantly stopped fighting.

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" Chris asked. Everyone sat in quite until Henry finally spoke up and said "How about calling it the Abyss." Everyone stared at Henry for a little while until Chris called for a vote. So the Chamber was named the Abyss.

"We should also create a kind of heaven. Since Henry is the god of Death he will be responsible for bringing spirits to the afterlife I think the Abyss and this heaven should be located in the caverns around his Temple. Patricia, Patience, Melinda help him create our heaven. Wyatt, Penelope, and I will help him make the Abyss."

"Do you really want to call it Heaven? I just think that we should name it something else, it makes me feel like were stealing it from another religion." Patience said.

"How about there be three different plains. One called The Plains of Judgment were it is exactly like Earth were people who are neither good or evil are brought to relive their lives to either be elevated to the next plane or demoted to the Abyss. Another plain a step above it called The Plain of Harmony were the good come to rest. Here everyone will live in a type Eden were there is little trouble. Above this Plain would be the Plain of Bliss were the saintly or the extremely good will go. Here no one will worry…they will live eternally in complete bliss." Jeremy said.

Everyone looked at each other and agreed silently that was what they were going to do. Chris smiled at the fact that this meeting was going along better than he had thought that it would go. He decided to bring up the last thing.

"The last thing we have to decide is what object in our pantheon can grant godhood." Chris said. He looked around and saw complete confusion on everyone's face. Chris sighed and said "In the Greek Pantheon they have ambrosia. The Norse has the golden apples. We need to have the ability to give mortals the power of the gods. No doubt someday one of us or one of our children will fall in love with a mortal and want them to be turned into a god. I think we should plan ahead and make a means to do that."

"I think we should make ours a banana." Patience said. Everyone stared at her in shock until Wyatt burst into laughter and said "You just want that because you want the food of the gods to be a phallic symbol." Everyone laughed at this. Patience blushed knowing she had been caught.

"How about I create a flower that only can be found here that produces a juice sweeter than honey that will have the power to grant godhood and be able to give us gods a power boost." Melinda asked. Once again everyone agreed and the meeting soon ended.

Melinda went to her temple to start coming up with her flower. Patience, Patricia, and Jeremy went off to plan the three plains. Penelope, Henry, Wyatt, and Chris went to Henry's caverns to start working on the Abyss.

* * *

A week had passed since that meeting and Chris was happy with the progress they were making. The flower that Melinda had called Potentia was already blossoming all over the field. It was a scarlet flower that had four large pointy petals. The middle were the seeds were was a startling orange. The seeds were glowing with a slight yellowish tint due to the juices that coated them. Melinda had granted all the gods the ability to conjure some of the Potentia nectar whenever they wanted, just in case if they ever needed the boost of energy they didn't have to go looking for the flower.

The Abyss was also finished. It was a dark seemingly bottomless pit. But when you actually reached the bottom you wished you were still falling. Wyatt, Penelope, and Henry had come up with some extremely terrifying ways of torturing people. Wyatt was the worst of the three and had scared everyone at least once in his ability to be cruel.

The three plains were on there way but not exactly finished yet. The Plains of Judgment were easy to create since they could basically make it exactly like earth. There was only one problem they needed someone to watch over the residents and remind them that they had to live a good life or they risked the abyss. This had stumped them for at least three days until Melinda had taken some clay and formed it into a human, when she was done she blew on it and it came to life. When she was done Chris took clouds from the air and formed them into wings and attached it onto the backs of these humans. So they had created a race of angels made completely out of clay and air to watch over this Plain.

The Plain of Harmony was a different place indeed. It was a place of equals. Everything was balance. There was an equal amount of water as there was land an equal amount of forest as there were desserts. There were some troubles there but a lot less then Earth and the Field of Judgment. Only one angel was needed to watch over this plain. He only had to take action if one person was causing too much trouble.

The Plain of Bliss was still under construction, it was going to be perfect in all aspects. A regular garden of Eden, there would be no worrying for loved ones here only a sense of unending peace.

The dead would spend their afterlife in one of the three fields until it was there time to be reborn.

Chris looked around at his temple and took it in for the first time since he had built it. The roof was held up by Greek columns on all four sides. The only part that actually had a wall was his bedroom and bathroom. The rest of the temple was open allowing sunlight to flow in and gave a perfect view of the rest of the godly plain. Everything was a different shade of grey. He stared at the cold grey table that took up most of his temple. It was made out of polished stone. He walked to the door that allowed him into his bedroom. His bed was covered with silk that was the color of the sky. He had a desk that was covered with sheets. They were all the requests for his attention. Ever since the rest of them had decided he was going to be the leader he had been swamped under work.

He had no time left after work to actually do anything at his temple but sleep. It didn't feel like home. It was a cold Spartan like room. He had meant to personalize it but had run out of time in the end. Chris looked at all the work that was still laid out in front of him and sighed.

Besides building there home there was the little thing of their followers. Most of the witch community had already started worshipping them and the gods had already felt the power flow that there prayers were giving them. Along with the power came more responsibility, most of their time was spent answering the prayers of their worshippers. The one thing that troubled him the most was that most of the magical creatures had not gone over to the Pantheon but still followed the Elders.

The Valkeries had started worshipping Wyatt since they where a warrior race and he was the god of war. Wyatt had started spending most of his time fighting with them. Chris also knew that fighting wasn't the only thing Wyatt was doing with them when he had accidentally walked in on Wyatt and three of the Valkeries.

Walking into Patience's temple was ten times more dangerous then Wyatt's. Even though the chances of an ax being thrown at your head were very slim, the chances of walking into an orgy were astronomical. Ever since the Cupids had started worshipping her she had been in a good mood and whenever she wasn't answering prayers you could find multiple naked bodies in her temple. By the end of the week the rest of the Pantheon was used to it and had no problem with it at all. That was except for Patricia who thought it was ghastly to sleep with someone out of wedlock.

Chris knew that this rising tension between the elders and the pantheon was going to be trouble soon. He just hoped that it wouldn't lead to a war. But Chris was a leader now; he couldn't afford to be optimistic. They were going to end up going to war sooner or later with the elders and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Chris made a note to himself to talk to Wyatt about it later.

Chris sighed once again and conjured a glass of wine that was laced with Potentia. He sat down and stared out onto the rest of the Plain and knew that the rest of the gods were asleep. He was filled with a desire to just let go, to be able to go a few minutes without worrying about what was going to happen next. He was sinking in his misery when he felt another god standing behind him.

Chris turned around and saw that it was Thor. Thor walked over to him and took the glass out of his hand and put it on the table. They stayed there for a minute just staring at each other for a few minutes, silently talking to each other. Chris stood up and slowly pulled Thor into a kiss. It lasted for a brief minute. Thor took his hand and started walking toward the bed. As Chris followed him he felt peace. Finally he was going to be able to forget everything. No more work, no more worrying, no more nothing. This might not be love but it would make him forget.


	5. Crossing Threads

The Halliwell Pantheon

Ch 5: Crossing Threads

Chris slowly woke up groaning, he was soar from the previous night's activity but he couldn't find it in himself to feel regret. He knew that it was irresponsible of him to let Thor have his way with him after only knowing him for a few weeks. He knew what type of man…no god, he was.

Chris slowly rolled over and opened his eyes. He let out a startled yelp when he saw that Thor was still in his bed and smiling at him. Thor let out a roaring laugh and said in his usual booming voice "Did you think I would sneak from your bed in the night like some scum bag?" Chris studied Thor's face. He saw the elegant eyebrow raised in amusement, his mouth curved up in a little smirk.

"If you want the truth yes." Chris wondered if he had actually just said that out loud. By the hurt look on Thor's face he knew that he had. Chris started running hand up Thor's chest letting his hands play with the thunder god's chest hair that covered his mighty chest.

"I'm sorry. I usually wake up in a very bad mood. Ask any of my family. I have been known to put curses on them for waking me up or just getting on my nerves." Chris said trying to placate the hurt god. Thor stared into his eyes trying to gage the truth of the statement. Chris tried to convey in his eyes the truth of the statement. He could still remember the time he had turned Wyatt into a girl for getting in his way when he had wanted to take a shower in the morning. He had refused to turn Wyatt back until he had at least three cups of coffee.

Thor's face slowly started to break into a smile. Chris slowly looked at Thor through his eyelashes and ran his finger over the thunder god's nipple slowly teasing it into hardness. Chris gave the thunder god a smile that he knew excited the god's blood and said "Since I've been a very mean and bad god, do you think I should be punished?"

Thor let out a little growl and flipped Chris onto his back and pinned him to the bed. Chris let out a little gasp of pleasure when he felt the god's dick pressing against his own. He was so distracted that he barely noticed that his hands were now pinned above his head by one of Thor's hands. Thor lowered his mouth to his and kissed him. Thor's tongue gently pushed against Chris' mouth seeking entrance. Chris opened his mouth letting the gods tongue devour him.

Thor abruptly pulled away from him and said "My ex-wife divorced me." Thor guided the head of his dick to Chris's entrance and continued "Because of the way I punished her." Chris let out a little scream as Thor suddenly pushed fully into him. Thor slowly started to rock inside of him slowly turning Chris's pain into pleasure. "Not because I hurt her." He stopped as Chris let out a moan as Thor hit his pleasure spot perfectly. "But because..Uhhh…I would fuck her into the….bed for..three…..days…STAIGHT!!!!" As he ended his sentence Chris tightened around him as Chris let out a scream of pleasure as he reached his orgasm. The tightening of muscles around him pulled him over the edge and he joined Chris in orgasm shooting his seed deep into Chris's body. Thor slowly lifted his head from Chris's shoulder and smiled at the dazed look on his lovers face.

Thor kissed the god under him so thoroughly that any resemblance to a thought quickly abandoned him. Thor quickly started kissing Chris on the neck. Chris was in heaven he had just been ridden by his godly lover and he was in heaven. Chris stiffened with shock when he felt Thor's tool starting to fill again inside him. He guessed that Thor wasn't lying about having amazing regeneration abilities in bed. As Thor started to push into him again filling him with waves of pleasure the last thought that could be understood that passed through his mind was ' this is going to be a fun three days."

* * *

Wyatt was in a grouchy mood, not that it was anything new now that his already volatile temper was enhanced by his godhood. For two days now as the second in command of their little pantheon he had been responsible for every little problem that the other gods could think of.

He was about ready to kill someone…not that he wasn't going to do that anyways. As the god of war he now had no problem killing anything. He tried not to kill innocents or anything like that; he just took a lot of pleasure in slowly torturing a demon until they were begging him to end it. Of course he didn't, that was when the fun started. He would slowly train them to be his slaves and when he was tired of them or when they got in his way when he was angry he vanquished them.

He could feel the bloodlust burning inside him waiting for release. Wyatt walked along the wall of his temple that contained all of his weapons. There were axes, swords, daggers, bows, staffs, spears, basically any type of weapon you could think of. Wyatt stopped in front of one of his favorite weapons. He slowly picked up the sword and ran his fingers along the shinning length of metal.

It was a sword made with a weird black metal that shined with a deep red hue. It gave the illusion of being covered in the blood of the slain. The hilt was wrapped in the finest black metal found in the world. It was a simple sword but one of the finest crafted blades in the world. Wyatt had spent the first two weeks of his godhood creating this sword.

Wyatt spun around and raised the sword in defense; just in time to stop the axe from coming down on his head. Wyatt held the sword steady keeping the axe from reaching him. Wyatt threw out his right leg kicking his assailant through the air. Wyatt dropped into a defensive stance as he watched his attacker land with the grace of a cat, on his feet. Wyatt knew that he was going to have to be the one to take first action.

Wyatt ran to the attacker and feigned an attack to his head. The attacker did not fall for the bait and blocked the sword from striking his stomach. The attacker used his strength to push the sworn into the hard black marble floor. Using Wyatt's distraction the attacker punched Wyatt sending him flying back into the wall of weapons. Wyatt rolled onto his feet grapping a scythe that had a blade on each end.

It was made of polished black steel. The Attacker move his empty left hand out into the air and a second identical axe appeared in it. Wyatt charged spinning the scythe in a dangerous dance. The attacker ducked under the swing and caught the end with his axe. Wyatt barely dodged the ax aimed at his side.

Wyatt swung the scythe but was once again caught by one of the axes; the attacker brought up near the other axe and cut the scythe in two. The attacker kicked him hard in the chest. Wyatt laid on the floor in a daze. The attacker sat on his chest pinning him down with the blade of one of the axes pointing at his neck.

"Very good for a young god, great potential if I teach you." Ares said with a smirk. Wyatt's body took this embarrassing moment to take an interest in the war god. He felt the tight red leather of his pants become even more unbearably tight. Ares had the body of an athlete. Muscles covered his body, but not in an obscene way. He wore black leather that turned Wyatt into a blazing flame of lust. He had brown eyes that could be warm and friendly or as cold as ice. He had thick black hair that reached his shoulders. He had a goatee and long sideburns that gave a rugged masculine feel to him.

"Is that an offer?" Wyatt asked in a voice that was almost purring. Ares stared down at him, studying him like he would one of his many maps.

"You're bleeding." Ares lowered down and slowly licked the blood off of

Wyatt's cheek. It looked like Ares was going to kiss him. Wyatt held his breath as Ares' mouth slowly lowered towards his own mouth.

"As much as I like the foreplay, we have work to do Ares." A beautiful tenor voice said. Ares groaned and slowly got off of Wyatt. Wyatt quickly got up to see who had interrupted them.

A man dressed in a tight golden vest and white leather pants stood in front of him. He had honey blond hair that went down to his shoulder. He had green eyes that sparkled with amusement.

"What do you want Apollo?" Ares growled at the god.

"Don't be angry brother, did you forget we were sent here on official business by the Fates. Now we should have just gone to Chris's temple but I agreed to come to Wyatt's temple because you said you wanted to check out the new god of war." Apollo gave Wyatt an appraising look and said "Finally a god of war that doesn't wear black. The red leather looks really hot."

Wyatt laughed and said "I know." Ares laughed at the confidence of the new god. Apollo rolled his eyes at the vanity of Wyatt's statement and mumble "War gods." And shook his head.

"Want come with us?" Ares asked Wyatt.

* * *

Wyatt, Apollo, and Ares appeared in Chris's temple to find it empty. Wyatt looked around and yelled "Chris we have guests."

Wyatt heard some noises coming from the bed room and started heading to the door. Before even got there Chris walked out of the room wearing some dangerously low blue sweats. Wyatt smiled when he saw the way Apollo was staring at his brother. Before they could say anything an almost naked Thor walked out of the bed room. He had a silk blue bed sheet wrapped around his waist.

Ares laughed and said "What will your wife say Thor?" Chris turned to Thor and gave him a look that could kill and said "You have a wife?"

Thor slowly backed up and said "Now don't get mad Chris." Chris slowly advanced to the god and yelled "You slept with me and you have a wife and you expect me not to get mad." Chris raised his hand and shot lightning at Thor. The lightning did nothing to Thor.

"I'm a thunder god Chris, just like you." Thor said.

"Correction, I'm a weather god." With that said a staggering blast of wind threw the thunder god out of Chris's temple to fall down the mountain.

Wyatt looked over the ledge and said "Chris, he's going to go splat at the bottom." Chris got a satisfied look on his face and said "I know." Chris sat down at the table and picked up a glass of wine and took a sip. Chris looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him.

"Oh will you guys relax, he will slowly heal on his walk out of our domain." Chris said as he conjured up some food. "Care to join me" Chris asked his guests

"Walk?" Apollo asked as he took a seat at the table. Chris smiled at him and said "You really shouldn't insult the king of a pantheon when you're in his temple, especially when they can take away your ability to teleport as long as you're in their land." Chris raised his hand and a blue bed sheet appeared in his hand. "OH look what I found."

* * *

Coop had just been told to set up the weirdest relationship that he had ever set up in his intire life, which has been a very long life. He stared at the couple in front of him and wondered how the hell he was supposed to set up these two. They could barely stand to be in the same room as each other.

A minute did not go by without one of them saying something harsh and hurtful. He wasn't like his wife or his step-sisters, but this made him wonder if the Elders had officially lost their marbles.

Coop sighed and decided to just do his best and maybe with a maricle he would be able to pull this off. Maybe he should ask his daughter Patience for some help after all she is the Goddess of Love.

Coop had just put his hand on his ring when he heard someone behind him. He spun around and everything went black.

* * *

In a room surrounded in darkness three women, one a maiden, the other a mother, and the last a croan, stood taking care of a tapestry. The mother who had been measuring the thread turned to the others and said "Look sisters the threads have spun themselves in the most peculiar way. The maiden stopped spinning the thread and went to look at what her sister was looking at.

The threads were in tangles, threads that usually mingled were gathering. "What does this mean sister?" The maiden asked. The mother studied the thread and said "The world is in upheaval, this might even mean war." The croan cackled at the words.

The two sisters turned to stare at the old woman and asked "What is so funny sister?"

"It means war…and I have just cut the thread that starts it all. I will be very busy soon." Th croan ignored her sisters and started measureing a thread and cut. A women in an Ohio hospital had just died. The other two stood there for a moment studying their sister. The maiden shook her head and went back to her duties of spinning the threads of life.

The mother sat down and studied the threads. On closer look she saw that some of the threads glowed with a certain light. A war of the gods. "One things for sure this will be interesting." The mother whispered into the silence.


	6. Battle of the Gods pt 2

The Halliwell Pantheon

Ch 6: Battle of the Gods pt 2

Note: Sorry for not updating in forever. A lot of things came up and writing was the farthest thing from my mind. From surgury, moving to a new city and settling into the dorms, I have had absolutely no time.

* * *

Chris looked closer at the gems in the middle of his table. An hour had passed since Ares and Apollo had dropped them off. These gems represented the Halliwell Pantheons godhoods. There was exactly eight gems on the table. Ares had told him that they were given by the fates themselves and that they represented a gods power. Chris stared at the gems wondering what he should do with them.

He decided that every god would be responsible for their own gem. He decided that a gem was to delicate and preciose to be handed out. He would change the gems shape to an object specific to the god they belong to.

Chris picked up what appeared to be a black pearl. He focused his energy on the pearl and saw that it was a pearl of war. Chris summoned his power and formed a sword. The sword was made of black onix and had viens of blood red running through it. On the pommel of the sword sat the black pearl of war. Chris placed the sword aside and grabbed the next gem.

He grabbed an emerald the size of his palm. He could tell almost right away that it belonged to Melinda. Chris focused his energy and in his hands rested a scythe. The Hanle was a deep brown. The blade was a bright red and embedded in it was the emerald of earth.

Next was a ruby. Chris focused and found that the ruby belonged to Patience. Chris focused on the Ruby of Romance. In a flash of light The ruby was gone. In his hands was a bladed fan that was a delicate pink color. The ruby was now at the bottom of the handle. Chris smiled and put it aside and knew Patience would love it.

Chris grabbed a deep blue saphire and knew instantly it belonged to Jeremy. Chris focused and a fishing spear appeared in his hand. It was an aqaumarine color and embedded in the shaft was the Saphire of Water.

Next was a purple amethyst that belonged to Henry. That was transformed into a black axe that had the Amethyst of Death in the pummel.

The last two were a black and white opal. The white opal was changed into an ancient scale that had the opal embeddded in the middle that seemed to radiate light. The black opal was turned into a black dagger that seemed to suck in the light. The Opal was at the beginning of the blade.

Okay he was done now all he had to do was give them to there rightful owner. Chris sent out a mental summon to all the gods. Chris flashed the objects away to be brought back after everyone was here. He watched as The other gods flashed in. Wyatt looking as dangerouse as every in his tight red leather. Melinda looked serene in a flowing green dress. Patience was almost naked in a see through dress over lace underwear. Jermey was wearing a loose blue shirt and tight jeans. Henry was shrouded in black clothes. Penelope wore a dark purple blouse and a black skirt. Patricia ware a white and gold dress that went down to her ankles.

Chris had noticed that even their dressing habits had changed acording to their godhoods. Wyatt was hardly ever seen in anything other than red leather. Patience seemed to only wear stuck from Victoria's Secret. He had even noticed that his own taste in clothing had changed. He never wore a shirt anymore because he loved being able to feel the gentle breeze caress his skin. He usually ware a loose pants that were made out of a grey silk. Chris shook his head to put his mind back in track and saw that everyone was there.

Chris cleared his throught to stop all conversations and said "Today Ares and Apollo stopped by with gifts from the Fates. They gave me eight gems that represent our godhoods. I have spent the morning putting these gems into objects that will be carried by all of us." He looked at everyone to see if there were any questions. No one seemed to have any so he continued. "Wyatt your godhood is represented by the Black Pearl of War." With a flash a sword appeared in his hand. Chris handed the sword to Wyatt and watched as he gave some practice swings.

"Melinda your gohood is represented by the Emerald of Earth." With a flash a scythe appeared in his hand. Melinda raised an eyebrow at the object. "I know, you an weapons don't mix…but the scythe isn't only a weapon it is a tool used in harvesting. In that function it is a perfect symbol for an earth goddess." Chris handed the scythe over to her when she seemed to accept his explenation.

"Patience your godhood is represented by the Ruby of Romance." With a flash a pink fan appearin in his hand. Patience let out a squeel and tore it from his hands. She opened it and looked at the intricate patterns. Chris shot an angry look at her as he healed the cut he had gotten off of one of the fans rasor sharp blades.

"Jeremy your godhood is represented by the Saphire of Water." In another flash of light a spear appeared in his hand. He gave it over to Jeremy who looked at it in almost distaste. "Jeremy I know that you are also kind of the god of life, but that is a fishing spear. Which helps supply fish to the people." Jeremy started to look at it with a little more respect.

"Henry your godhood is represented by the Amethyst of Death." In a flash of light an axe appeared in his hand. Henry smiled and took the axe.

"Penelope your godhood is represented by the Black Opal of Night" A flash of light brought the dagger to his hand. Penelope looked at the dagger with glee.

"Patrice Your godhood is represented by the White Opal of Light." Another flash broght the scales to his hand. Patrice looked at it with curiosity.

"Why are they all like weapons?"Patience asked as she folded her fan.

"Mines not a weapon." Patrice said as she pointed to her scale. Wyatt let out a bark of laughter. Patrice scowled at him and yelled "What."

"It's a two-sided mace look at the bottom of the scales." Wyatt said trying to hold in his laughter. Patrice turned the scale over and saw that on the bottom of the scale there were spikes. Everyone looked over at Chris.

Chris sighed and said "Look I wasn't going to bring this up for a while but I guess now is as good a time. Look a war is coming between us and the Elders and there is nothing that we can do to stop it. Making our power into weapons seemed like a logical thing to do when you consider we are on the brink of war."

"Who says we're going to have a war with the elders?" Jermey asked.

"Look we're taking away power that they have controlled for the last millenia, do you really think that they are just going to let it go so easily?" Wyatt said.

"Please the elders aren't completely illogical they have to know they stand no chance against us." Penelope said.

"You are giving them way to much credit." Henry said.

"Look the point is it's better to be safe then sorry." Chris said bringing the conversation to a still. "Look whenever you guys have free time I want you training with Wyatt on your weapon."

"Hey Chris were's your weapon?" Wyatt asked. Chris flashed a sai into his hand on the held shined an aquamarine. Chris smiled and Said "My godhood is represented by the Aquamarine of the Sky."

* * *

Phoebe was getting desperate she hadn't seen her husband in over a week. Even though it wasn't uncommon for him to dissappear for days it was unheard of for him to dissappear for so long. Phoebe looked down at the ring in her hands and sighed. When she had cast a spell to summon her husband all that had appeared was his ring. She was suddenly drawn back to the moment when she saw the light bounce off of the ring in a funny way. She looked closer and was shocked to see that the stone was cracked.

"Piper! Piper!!" Phoebe yelled. Piper came running into the room and said "What is it?" Phoebe threw the ring into her hands and sat down. Piper looked at the ring dumbfounded "What are you doing with Coops ring?"

Phoebe stood up and grabbed the ring. "Its cracked Piper, He has been misssing for a week and now when I try to summon him I get a cracked ring. Do you know how…" Phoebe stopped her rant as she was pulled into a premonition.

She saw Coop flash into a room and approach a couple that was argueing. Right when Coop was about to work his magic an elder appeared and shot lightning at him. Coop Turned into a pile of pink powder that was blown aaway by the wind. His ring fell to the floor and cracked.

Phoebe fell to the floor and started to cry. Piper wrapped her arms around her and tried to figure out what she saw.

Piper was getting frantic in her attempts to get her sister to talk to her. Suddenly she heard someone orbing in behind her. She turned around to see an elder standing behind her.

"What the hell did you guys do to Phoebe?" Piper yelled.Suddenly she went flying into the wall. She was so shocked that an elder had just attacked her that she just stared as the elder approached Phoebe. When the elder raised his hand to attack Phoebe, Piper awoke from her shock and threw her hands at the elder. The elder stumbled back from the force of her explosion power.

"Wyatt, Chris, anyone HELP!!" Piper yelled aas the elder raised his hand to attack her. The elder was thrown back with a flash of lightning. Piper turned around to see her second son standing there.

"You made a mistake today elder." Chris said as he approached him. The elder looked at him in fright and tried to orb away. Chris waved his hand and said "Your not getting away that easily." The orbes violently formed into the elder. The elder shot lightning at Chris. Chris raised his sai and blocked it. Suddenly a strong wind propelled Chris across the wind and sent him into the elder. The elder looked down at the sai that was stuck in his chest and let out a scream before he burst into flames.

"Chris what the hell is going on?" Piper asked her son. Chris looked at his mom and said in a daze "I think we just saw the first battle of a war."


	7. Business of Love

Halliwell Pantheon

Ch 7: Business of Love

Henry was sitting on his thrown in the middle of his thrown judging souls as his angels of death brought them forward. A young woman was brought forward and like most dead when they reached his realm she was in a daze staring off into space. At the beginning judging souls took up most of his time. He had to look at the person's whole life and determine where they belonged. He learned that if he concentrated on a soul he could tell where they belonged without taking all the time. He focused on the woman and recoiled in disgust. With a wave of his hand the woman was sent to the Abyss.

Henry stood up and sitting on the chair was a perfect replica of him. Henry had also learned how to be in two places at once since death never stopped. He disappeared in a poof of black smoke.

Henry was in the middle of a room that's floor seemed to be made of solid water. In the middle of the room stood a throne made of blue marble. Henry looked around and was disappointed to find that Jeremy was nowhere to be found.

"If you're looking for my brother he's somewhere in Massachusetts answering a prayer from a mermaid or something."

Henry turned around to find Patience standing behind him. She was wearing a lacy red bra and panties with a see through pink material over it. Henry still found it shocking to see his fifteen year old cousin dressed this way. Her body had changed drastically after becoming a god. Her body had aged to the body of a twenty-one year olds body. She was now very curvy.

"I have just got called to grant a spell and I wanted to know if Jeremy wanted to come with me…since he's not here do you want to come?" Henry asked as his cousin got a cute little pondering face as she thought if she had anything else to do.

"Well, I was planning on having an orgy with a football team but I guess I can go with you." Patience said.

With a flash of pink and black they disappeared.

* * *

Patience looked around and saw that they were standing in the middle of a forest in front of a grave. This place definitely needed a makeover it was so gloomy, Henry most likely loved it. She saw that four people sat in front of the grave. One girl was obviously casting the spell and kind of scaring the other three. Oh, they're trying to raise the dead, do they know nothing about magic that's like a major no-no. She watched as her cousin thought it over and raised his hand and granted the spell. The girl was bathed in light as the spell started working. Suddenly a blonde girl burst through the bush followed by a group of bike riding demons. The demons interrupted the spell was canceled and the group ran away.

Patience turned to Henry and said "Well, that was a bummer. They went through all that work for like nothing."

"No it worked. They just forgot to remove the body from the grave."

"Do you mean that poor girl is alive in the grave?" Patience asked with a sad look on her face. Henry looked at his cousin and said "I'll get her out go make sure her friends are okay.

Patience disappeared in a mist of pink. She reappeared in a magic shop she looked around and sighed, is everything in this place so gloomy. She looked at the two women who were staring at her with their mouths open.

"Weren't there like four of you?" Patience asked pointed a finger at the two of them.

"Yes. Now who are you?" the blond one asked.

Patience ran a hand through her curly brown hair and said "I'm Patience the Goddess of Love."

"Wh..wh..why are y..y..you here?" The pretty brunette asked. Patience smiled at her and said "Well I was here with my cousin the god of death to grant you wish. Do you guys know you left you now live dead friend in her grave like how inconsiderate?"

"Do you mean the spell still worked?" The blond asked.

"Please the spell was done already what the demons interrupted was a little flash show that the red head was causing."

"We have to go get Buffy." The loud blond said.

"Don't worry about that my cousins getting her. Now where are the rest of you guys?"

"We got separated during the attack." The blond said.

"God you mortals can't even stick together let alone do a simple resurrection spell right." Patience closed her eyes and located the other two. With a wave of her hand the man and red head appeared next to her.

"Well, there now that I have done all the hard work you can go deal with those demons." Patience said waving her hand at the group.

"You're not going to help us." The man asked.

"Hello love god here…do I look like I'm the type to fight." Just as Patience had finished saying that Henry appeared in a burst of black smoke with yet another blond girl. Patience smiled and focused her powers on her cousin and lowered some of his internal barriers. Henry suddenly stilled then disappeared.

"Hey were did he go?" the blond resurrected girl asked.

"Oh he's going to his Lover." Patience said.

"Who's that?" the red head asked.

"Oh, his cousin the god of water."

"That is disgusting they're related!!" the man yelled out.

"Hey don't judge us. You're just a mortal you have no right to pass judgment on us. You can say good bye to your sex life young man." With that she disappeared in a shower of red sparks.

The annoying blond ex-demon fell to the floor with a scream of "NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

* * *

Okay, Patience was almost done with her love matches between the gods. She only had to set up her other cousins. This one might be a little harder considering that they are brothers not cousins. Chris had just gotten out of that disaster of a relationship with Thor and Wyatt had this little flirting thing going on with Ares.

Patience popped over to Chris's temple and looked around for Chris. She walked into the walled out section of his temple and heard running water. Patience stopped to admire the sight of her cousin before walking out and calling Wyatt.

In a flash of blood red sparks Wyatt appeared. "What do you want Patience I'm kind of busy right now."

"Hey don't get mad at me cousin I just called you because Chris wants to talk to you. He's in there." She said as she pointed to the room. Patience disappeared as Wyatt walked into the room.

Wyatt was slightly annoyed at the interruption, why had Chris called him when he was supposed to meet him in an hour anyways. Wyatt walked into the room and stopped when he saw his brother standing there with water flowing down his naked body. Wyatt stood there in a trance as he watched his brother take a shower. Finally Chris looked up and saw Wyatt. A look of shock appeared on his face and was quickly replaced with lust. Wyatt smiled and quickly stripped off his clothes. In no time at all he was in the shower with Chris devouring his mouth.

Patience was sitting on Wyatt thrown playing with her fan. Patience was getting such a buzz from all the energy she was getting from the two godly couples. She stood up to leave when she felt someone behind her. She quickly opened her fan and slash around. The blades of her fan sliced through flesh. She turned to see Ares standing there holding his injured arm. Patience smiled and threw the fan at Ares were it embedded itself in his leg.

Before Ares could pull it out it disappeared and reappeared in Patience's hands clean of any blood. Patience walked up to him and kicked him in the chest sending him to the floor. She slowly walked to him and straddled his chest.

"Took you long enough to get here." Patience whispered in his ear. Ares groaned as she dug her nail into the wound on his arm.

"Why the hell did you attack me?" Ares growled.

"Please you're war I know that this is like foreplay to you." As she lowered her lips to meet his. Ares finally broke the kiss after a few minutes and said "What about Wyatt?"

"Oh, he's with Chris." As she kissed him again. She let out a squeal as he flipped her. She looked into his lust darkened eyes and shivered. Henry was with Jeremy and Wyatt and Chris had finally gotten together after years of subtle flirting and she got to get together with this hottie. Being Love just rocked!!


	8. Act of War

Halliwell Pantheon

Ch 8: Act of War

AN: sorry for the long break, I couldn't think of how this story should continue. But I'm am finally getting some ideas so you should expect another update soon.

* * *

The elder lands shined in the bright intensity that it was famous for. Penelope knew that her sister would love it here. Penelope hated it here! Everything was all shiny and well not exactly cheerful, but it was far from normal. Penelope shook her head and reminded herself that she wasn't here for nothing. She was on an important mission that Chris had intrusted her with. Penelope pushed open the golden doors and entered the room that shined with intense light. Penelope used her powers to dim the light to a bearable brightness.

Penelope went over and grabbed the ancient jar. Using her powers she shrank it were it was barely the size of her pinkie. She put it in her corset. Penelope looked completely out of place here. She wore a tight black leather corset. Her skirt was made out of shredded pieces of black cloth. Her black clothes made her skin glow with a white shine. Her hair was as dark as night. Penelope turned to leave and found two elders and three whitelighter standing ready to attack.

"Give us the jar if you ever want to leave here." One of the elders demanded.

"Please like you could stop me."

"Your in our realm and you are out numbered you have no choice."

Penelope concentrated and the realm suddenly darkened dramatically. In less than a minute the once briht and shiney realm of the elders was a dark and gloomy realm. The elders and whitelighters looked around desperately for Penelope. They turned around in circles as they heard a feminine laugh fill the air.

"I guess this is my realm now." Penelope said. Penelope grabbed one of the wightlighters and plunged her dagger into his back. She watched as he turned into ashes. She slowly walked over to her next victim. She easily killed the remaining whitelighters. As she was raising the dagger to stab one of the elders she found herself flying through the air when a lightning bolt hit her. She looked up to see that the second whitelighter had spotted her.

She threw the dagger at him as she turned into a shadow that sank into the floor. The dagger plunged into the elders chest. Penelope appeared behind the elder and pulled the dagger out of his chest causing him to burst into ashes. Penelope casually walked up to the remaining elder and finished him off. Penelope smiled, she loved it when a mission went without a hitch.

* * *

Piper, Paige and Phoebe stood in the middle of the godly realm watching their children waiting anxiously for Penelope to return. Piper watched as her daughter, Melinda, sat majestically in her chair robed in clothes that were made of the finest silks and were a rich green color. Piper sighed and turned to watch as her older son put an arm around her younger son.

Wyatt had started to wear really tight leather since he had become a god. He was almost always found in skin tight red leather pants and either a gray or black vest. Chris usually war loose silk pants that were either blue or gray depending on what mood he was in. He also wore a vest or tight shirt also made of silk.

Piper watched as Wyatt whispered something into Chris's ear that made the younger man blush. Piper should be more disturbed by her two sons having a relationship but with all the strange shit that had already happened she couldn't. Maybe being a god got rid of their incest taboo or maybe it just made them sluttier.

Piper turned to look at her nephews and nieces. Henry and Jeremy were sitting really close, practically on top of each other. Henry usually wore a pair of tight jeans and a button down shirt, both obviously black. Jeremy now wore silk pajama pants that were a very deep blue, and when he actually bothered wearing a shirt it was loose silk and blue.

Patience was talking to them. Patience was wearing lacy red bra and a matching red panties. A red see through material was draped over her. She sat in her chair in a oddly seductive way, but what do you expect from the goddess of love. Piper finally decided that being a god definitely made aperson sluttier.

Piper turned to her last neice who sat talking to her daughter. While Patience had become more sexual, Praticia had become almost prudish. She wore a white corsett top and a white silk skirt that went to the floor. She wore a white cotton jacket the had white feathers lining the neck. The white made her naturally pale skin appear whiter.

Pipers attention was drawn to the center of the room when Penelope appeared in a shower of black sparks. She wore an outfit identical to her sister except it was black. Everyone quickly sat in their seats as the meeting began.

"Did you have any problems getting it?" Chris asked

"I did have to deal with a few elders and whitelighters after I had gotten it."

"Did you get hurt?" Patricia asked her sister in worry.

"No. They were not a challenge at all."

"Ok, since you got it without any problem can you show it to us now." Chris asked trying to get this meeting on its way. Piper watched as her niece reached into her corsett and pulled out what looked to be a minature jar. Penelope put it on the table and it grew in size. Piper and her sisters let out a gasp when they finally got a better look at it. This was the jar that had turned them into gods.

Chris looked at his mom and said "We decided that if we were going to have a war with the elders that we didn't want them to have the ability to create gods. So I asked Penelope to infiltrate the elders realm and still it." Piper nodded her head at his explanation.

"What are you going to do with it?" Paige asked.

"We're going to destroy it of course." Wyatt said.

"How are you going to do that?"

This time Chris spoke up and said " Melinda, Jeremy, and I are going to focus our powers on it until it is destroyed. See our best chance of destroying it is by using the four main elements water, air, earth and fire."

"There's one problem with that you don't have a fire god." Piper said.

"Well, I was going to use lightning as a replacement for fire. It should work, but if it doesn't we will most likely have Wyatt, Patience, Patricia, and Penelope try it. As opposites they might have a chance of destroying it."

Everyone sat there for a while trying to digest what he had said. Chris stood up and grabbed the jar and moved a little distance off to a clearing, Melinda and Jeremy followed. They surrounded the jar and slowly powered up. Melinda started to glow with a greenish brown hue. Jeremy was glowing with a deep blue hue. Chris on the other hand was glowing two different colors. His right half was glowing with a dark grey color while his left half was glowing with a yellow color.

They all extended their arms forward and four beams of blue, green, grey, and yellow hit the jar. A huge explosion rocked the earth and covere the area in smoke. Piper watched as the smoke cleared away. Only dust remained were the jar used to be.

Piper looked at her smiling relatives and hoped they knew that this was an act of war against the elders.


	9. Expanding Pantheon

Halliwell Pantheon

Ch 9: Expanding Pantheon

The eight gods of the Halliwell Pantheon gathered around in excitement near the entrance to their realm. In a few minutes the remainder of their mortal relatives would walk through that door and they could finally begin. The door opened letting in Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry Sr., and Phoebe.

"So why did you guys want all of us here?" Leo asked.

"Well, we have been thinking about what we could do to prevent something like what happened to uncle Coop from happening to you guys." Chris said.

"So we decided the best way to prevent it from happening again would be to turn you guys into gods." Wyatt said. The elder Halliwells all started to talk at once. The Charmed Ones weren't excited about becoming gods again and really didn't want to go through that experience again. Leo understood their logic and even though he didn't like the idea of becoming a god understood that it was the only way they could be safe from any attacks against them from the elders. Henry Sr. didn't really have a thing against turning into a god since even though he was married to a witch he was still pretty isolated from the magical world.

"Look we know that you guys have had bad experiences with being gods. But we really don't want anything to happen to you like what happened to uncle Coop. We want you guys to be safe but the truth is that as long as we're fighting against the elders you guys will never be safe unless you guys become gods." Melinda said.

The older generation looked at each other and came to an agreement. "Fine we will become gods, but we don't want to be the king or queen of this pantheon, our time is over its time for the new generation to take over." Piper said.

Chris walked forward with a cup filled with Potentia nectar. He first presented it to Piper; she took the cup and took a sip. She started to glow a gentle blue color. Chris presented her to the family and said "Welcome Piper the goddess of Family and Homes."

Chris took back the cup and walked over to Phoebe who took the cup with some hesitation. She looked at her family trying to gain some courage and took a sip. She started to glow with a soft golden color. Chris presented her to the family and said "Welcome Phoebe the goddess of Prophecy."

Chris took back the cup and went over to Paige who took the cup and drank from it. She started to glow a deep purple. Chris took back the cup and said "Welcome Paige the goddess of Knowledge."

Chris turned to his father and handed him the cup with a smile on his face. When Leo had taken the glass and had started to glow with a rich golden light Chris took back the cup. "Welcome Leo the god of Healing."

Chris walked over to Henry Sr. trying to resonate a calming aura to try to ease some of the worry the mortal was feeling. Henry took the cup and took a sip. He immediately took a sip and started to glow with a white light. Chris smiled and said "Welcome Henry Sr. the god of Justice."

The younger generation ran to congratulate them.

* * *

A few months had passed and the older generation had settled into being gods. Piper and Leo had built there temple in-between their elder sons temple and their daughters temple so they could be in walking distance from them. They had wanted to be closer to Chris but there was no way they were going to walk all the way up the mountain to visit him. They decided teleporting would just be way easier.

Paige and Henry Sr. built their house in the middle of a forest that Melinda had grown for them. They had wanted to let their children have some privacy, also they loved Patience to death but no parents want to know that their fifteen year old is participating in orgies almost every day.

Phoebe was living with her children. Switching from one house to the next. All of her children tried to make her feel at home knowing that she was having a hard time living without Coop.

Patience was sitting in her temple when she suddenly felt something that she hadn't felt since she had become a god. She ran to her bathroom and proceeded in throwing up. When she could finally sit up she called for her uncle Leo.

Leo appeared in a flash of golden light. He looked around for his niece but couldn't find her anywhere. He closed his eyes and sensed for her and found her in the bathroom. He walked up to her and said "What can I do for you?"

"Uncle I like so don't feel good. I was sitting in my thrown room when I like suddenly felt sick and I had to run here and throw up." Patience said as she tried to comfort her rebelling stomach.

Leo frowned and used his power to scan her. She looked healthy; her aura was still the light pink that it normally was. Leo was about to pull back his power when he saw that a deep red aura was coming from Patience's stomach. Leo focused in on it and slowly pulled his power out and gave his niece a smile. "Congratulations you're pregnant."

Patience stood there stunned for a while before she grimaced and said "Does this mean I'm going to get fat?"

Leo smiled and said "Patience that's the least of your worries. You're going to have to tell your mom and dad that their little girl is about to make them grandparents." Leo watched with amusement as his nieces face turned into a picture of horror.

"Shit! Can you at least tell me who the father is?" Patience asked.

"Well, it's a full god not a demigod so its father has to be a god. Please tell me it's not one of your cousins." Leo said.

"No, I have been trying to get Wyatt and Chris to have a threesome with me but they won't let me." Leo tried not to grimace when an image of his sons with Patience entered his mind. Patience completely ignored him and continued, "The only god I've been with is Ares."

Leo raised an eyebrow and said "Well, now you have to tell your parents and Ares that you're expecting…good luck." Leo smiled sympathetically to her before disappearing.

Patience pouted and decided to start off with the easiest of the three. She went to her thrown room and sat down before calling for Ares. She sat there playing with her fan until Ares appeared in a flash of black sparks.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy right now." Ares said with a scowl. Patience was suddenly filled with a terrible anger. How dare he come here and treat her like this when it was his entire fault in the first place. She threw a fireball at him which caught him by surprise and sent him flying across the room.

"Shut up you jerk. This is your entire fault." Patience said with a pretty pout on her face.

"What the hell is my fault?" Ares said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"It's entirely your fault that I'm going to have to tell my parents that I'm pregnant and it's entirely your fault that I am going to get fat!" Patience shrieked.

"You're pregnant." Ares said before shaking his head and saying "I need to stop sleeping with love goddesses."

"You know what, get out! I don't need your help I will raise this baby without you." Patience said with a scowl.

"What? No way. I have helped with every child I've had." Ares said.

"Then stop acting like a jerk." Patience muttered.

"Fine, do you want to move into my place or do you want me to move in here?" Ares asked. Patience looked at him in confusion. Ares sighed and said "I'm not asking you to marry me or anything but I'm not going to let you live alone while you're carrying."

"OH okay, I guess you can move in here." Patience then said "Just don't get in the way I have an orgy planned for this evening."

"NO WAY!! There is no way you're going to be having orgies while you're carrying my child." Ares screamed. Patience pouted at him and said "But I want to have sex."

"If you need sex you will have to get it from me." Ares said as he flashed out of her temple. Patience kept on pouting for a while before she leaned back in her chair. Well that didn't go to bad. Hey there are worse things than having to have sex with Ares for the next nine months. Patience had started to cheer up until she remembered that she had to tell her parents.

* * *

Chris was once again in the magic store. Why the hell was he always being summoned here? It wasn't that he didn't like these guys but they were so needy. Chris looked at the people in front of him. Buffy and Willow were sitting at the table looking slightly amused at the situation, while Giles was cleaning his glasses while at the same time looking for some whiskey. A peroxide blonde man was laughing in the background. In front of him stood Xander who looked kind of bad, he had dark bags under his eyes and looked a little pale. Anya was standing next to him looking pissed off.

"So let me get this straight you called me a thunder god because my cousin Patience put a curse on your boy toy." Chris said.

"Yes. Now please remove it for Xander can continue giving me many orgasms." Anya said which caused Buffy, Willow and Spike to burst into laughter. Xander shifted uncomfortably while Giles took a shot of whiskey.

"You do know I'm a thunder god right." Chris asked.

"So call Patience and have her remove the curse." Anya persisted.

"Yeah right like that's going to happen." Chris said rolling his eyes. Giles sighed and said "And why not?"

"Well, first of all Patience went and got herself knocked up by Ares, so she is all hormonal and you definitely don't want to see a love god that's hormonal. And Ares is super protective of her. He would skin me alive, not that it would kill me but it would hurt like hell." Chris explained to them.

The Scooby's sat there digesting what he said for like ten minutes before Chris got bored and said "Okay I'm leaving." Chris tried to teleport back to his temple but could only produce a few sparks of electricity.

"Well, that's weird." Chris said as he tried again. When he still couldn't teleport he threw his head back and called for his brother. Wyatt appeared and pulled Chris into a deep kiss.

"Hey baby, why didn't you just come home?"Wyatt asked.

"I can't teleport for some reason." Chris said pouting.

"Who are you?" Willow asked drawing their attention back to the stunned Scooby's.

"Oh this is my brother Wyatt; he's the god of war." Chris said.

"That's disgusting you kissed your brother." Xander said before he could stop himself. Wyatt fixed him with a dirty look and said "Just for that I'm taking away what little coordination you have. Good luck keeping your job at the construction site without that." Wyatt and Chris disappeared in a flash of blood red sparks.

Anya fell to the floor with a cry of "NNNOOOOO!!!"


	10. Lust

Halliwell Pantheon

Ch 10: Lust

Patience sighed as she felt herself slowly wake up as the sun shined down on her face. Only three weeks had passed since she had told her parents that she was pregnant. It went way better than she thought it was going to. She had only had to sit through a three hour lecture telling her more about pregnancy than she ever wanted to know from her mom. I guess that's what you get when your mom is the Goddess of Knowledge.

On the other hand her dad had just thrown himself into his godhood. She did kind of feel sorry for those thieves that her dad caught, but she was sure that Henry Jr. would find their hands sooner or later. She had tried to tell him them that cutting off a thieves hand was so last millennium but he had ignored him. Chris had told her brother Henry Jr. to try and find their hands for they could reattach them.

Patience slowly tried to sit up but she found that she couldn't. Wait a second that wasn't right. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked down and couldn't see her feet. Her stomach was huge. This was so wrong she wasn't even a whole month pregnant and she looked like she was almost nine months pregnant. Patience let out a scream that shook her temple.

Ares, Leo, Her parents and her brother all appeared in her room.

"What's wrong?" Ares asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!!!!! The fact that I'm not even a month pregnant and I look nine months pregnant is what's wrong"

"Patience you do know that gods mature at a different rate than human's right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with me turning into a blimp over night." Patience said finally starting to calm down.

"Well, that means that a god's pregnancy doesn't necessarily last nine months." Leo said.

"What do you mean that I could have the baby any minute now?" Patience practically shrieked in panic.

"Yes that is completely possible gods have no set time for pregnancies and when you have this baby it can come out as an adult or a baby, it could even mature slower or faster than normal." Leo told them.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Patience said as she rubbed her forehead trying to stop the headache she felt building up.

"Leos right. Cupid was born only three months after Aphrodite had gotten pregnant. Then again it took him around two hundred years to become a teenager and two days after that for him to become an adult." Ares said completely oblivious to the growing panic written on Patience's face.

Everyone except Ares teleported out of there seeing one of Patience's fits approaching. Ares quickly noticed his mistake and prepared himself for another case of panic attack, followed by a verbal fight, followed by a session of dodging fireballs, to a serious session of carnal love. One thing was for sure Patience was exactly his type of woman; passionate and only slightly crazy.

* * *

Chris was in his shower trying to get over the headache that those whiny ass people in that magic shop in that shit whole of a city were causing. Ever since Wyatt had put that curse on that carpenter they had been calling for him like every ten minutes.

Chris sighed; the shower was doing nothing for his growing frustration. Chris got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Technically he could just dry and dress himself with a thought but he still enjoyed doing stuff the human way. He had always loved the way that the soft cotton of the towel had felt against his naked skin.

Chris was walking into his bedroom when he was surrounded in lights. When Chris could finally see again he found himself in the magic shop. Chris shot a very dirty look at the red head who had summoned him. With a thought he replaced the towel with his regular clothes.

"You better have a very good reason for summoning me." Chris said giving everyone in the room a dirty look. Willow looked like she was going to wet herself knowing that she had unintentionally drawn the wrath of a god, not just any god but a god that was the king of his pantheon. Buffy was clearly amused and was failing miserably. Giles rubbed his head while downing some aspirin.

The sources of Chris's troubles were sitting at the table. The whiny blond was trying to look intimidating and the young man looked like he had been put through the wringer a few times. Chris was taking this in when he heard someone laugh. Chris saw the peroxide bleached vampire standing there laughing at him. Chris was filled with rage not only had they been bothering the hell out of him for the last few weeks but they had summoned him and then proceeded to laugh at him.

Chris lifted his hand and a ball of lightning flew from it and hit the vampire a blinding flash filled the room. When the light disappeared a frog was sitting in the place of the vampire.

"That will teach you to laugh at a god." Chris said smugly. At this the rest of the people in the room tried to hide their amusement and was failing miserably.

"As for you my little witch not only have you been calling for me every ten minutes over the last three weeks you have the audacity to summon me here." Suddenly Willow was surrounded by a bright green light that left her and flew into Chris. "To teach you a lesson I took away your magic. I'll give it back to you in a few months."

Chris was on a roll, he turned to the two pains in his ass that were sitting at the table. "As for you stop bitching, what the hell were you expecting to happen you insulted gods. Did you think you could get away with that? God I can't believe I actually liked you guys when I first met you. Do us all a favor and grow the #!$ up!!!" with that Chris disappeared in a flash of lightning that scorched the wooden floor.

* * *

Things had gotten busier over the last week. It seemed the elders weren't willing to be subtle anymore. They had completely destroyed a coven of witches that had turned over to the pantheon and Wyatt had told Chris that the valkeries had also been attacked. To make things worse Patience was having the baby.

Ares teleported to Patience's side, she had been in labor for three hours and he couldn't be there because of his asshole of a father. Ares appeared just in time to see Patience start to glow with a scarlet light.

"What the hell is going on?" Ares bellowed.

"The baby is coming." Leo told him. They watched as Patience started to glow brighter and brighter until it filled the room. When the lights faded they were shocked to see a young man standing naked in the room. He was pretty short for a man only five eight. He had raven black hair that was just long enough to fall over his eyes. He had a pale complexion that matched his mothers. He was in excellent shape which everyone in the room could see since he was completely naked.

The young man gave Ares a dazzling smile and walked over to him in a way that screamed sex and threw his arms over his shoulders and laid his head on his shoulders and said "Hi daddy."

It took a while for Ares to overcome his shock; he slowly lifted his arms and returned his sons hug. Ares let out a yelp when he felt a hand slide down his back and squeeze his ass. Everyone stared at the naked youth until laughter filled the air. Everyone turned to look at Chris.

"What were you expecting Ares? Your son is the God of Lust." Chris said. Everyone looked at the young man who gave them a brilliant smile and said "Call me Carn."

"Why Carn?" Ares asked. Carn lifted his head so it was extremely close to his ear and whispered in a breathless voice "If you really want to know I can tell you somewhere a little more…intimate."

Chris smiled at this; he had a feeling that life just got a little more interesting.

AN: I think you guys will enjoy my new OC character. He will be worth a few laughs in the next chapter and if you guys really want to know why he's called Carn you'll have to ask me, very nicely. (Smiles evily)


	11. Family and Battles

The Halliwell Pantheon

Ch 11: Family and Battles

Godhoods:

Piper- Family Phoebe- Prophecy

Paige- Knowledge Leo- Healing

Henry-Justice Chris-Weather

Wyatt- War Melinda-Earth

Jeremy-Water Patience-Love

Henry Jr.- Death Penny-Night

Patty-Day Carn-Lust

Authors Note: I put everyones godhood just in case you guys have forgoten what everyone was the god of. Also this will be the last one of this story. It will be following a day in the life of Carn. This will signify the end of the story that tells of how they became gods. The next and last story will deal with their war against the elders. There will be a small break before I get to the next story for I can work on some of my other stories and so I can work out what will happen in the next part. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I will try to make this good for you guys.

* * *

Carn woke up to the sounds of his mom giggling in pleasure. God, he knows that she's the Goddess of Love and everything but does she ever stop. Come on it's like eight in the morning can't she wait to have sex until like ten or something. Carn got out of bed and dressed in a flash. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He was wearing tight red leather pants that were held together on the sides by balck leather strings. It allowed some skin to show on the sides of his legs to. He was wearing no shirt since those pesky things covered some of his best qualities like his rock hard abs.

He hated the fact that he had to wear clothes but he knew that he would get in trouble if he didn't. his dad had told him that since he was a teenager that he had to act his age. So that of course meant that he couldn't run around in his birthday suit. Carn looked at his reflection and thought something was missing. In a flash a spiked choker appeared around his throat. Carn smiled and decided to go tell his mom to stop having sex so early in the morning.

Carn walked to his moms room to find that it was empty. He turned and walked into the thrown room. He found that his dad was sitting at the table nibbling on what looked to be raw steak. Eewww that's just disgusting. His mom had paper in her hand and was talking his dads ear off.

"Hey mom, hey dad, what's up?" Carn asked as he joined his dad at the table.

"Hey sweetie. I was just telling Ares that I was going to throw a huge growing up slash birth orgy for you. After all what beter way to celebrate Lusts birth into the world then to have a party that is all about carnal lust." Patience said as she went back to her work and started flicking names off her list.

"Really I'm going to have my own orgy!! Sweet!" Carn said as he jumped up and rushed to his mom and asked her "Can I have a whole cheerleader team to myself?"

"Of course you can dear." Patience said as she made a hasty note on her papers. Ares scowled but decided to let them have their fun after all with a lust god for a son he would be lucky if all he wanted was the cheerleaders.

"OH! Could I also have the football team too?" Carn asked in excitement. Ares let out a growl that bothe Patience and Carn ignored. Patience smiled at her son and said "Of course you can this is your orgy, you can have whoever you want."

Carn smiled and decided to play with his parents. "Even uncle Chris and Wyatt? Cause you know I wouldn't mind being the filling to their sandwhich."

Patience looked at her son in amusement before saying "Wouldn't we both sweetie."

By now Ares was a bright red and was practically slobbering at the mouth in anger. Ares got up from his chair and walked over to Car.

"Come on Carn it's time I introduced you to my side of the family." With a wave to Patience they both disappeared in a shower of black sparks.

* * *

Carn looked around to see himself standing in a stark cold temple that seemed to be only in shades of black. It was very spartan in design with the least amount of furniture there could be. This was definitely his fathers temple. A young man with crazy black hair and pale whit skin was sitting on the thrown with a bored look. He was wearing the worst looking leather outfit Carn had ever seen in his life.

"Strife!!WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING IN MY CHAIR!!" Ares yell filled the temple. Carn watched as Strife fell out of the chair in shock. This guy was funny. Carn decided to get a closer look at this guy. He slowly walked up to the guy being careful in not drawing the guys attention.

"Hey Unc I didn't think you were going to come back here for at least another seven months or so." Strife said in a manic voice. Ares scowled at him as he sat in his thrown.

"Strife of course I'm back, Patience already had the kid." Ares said in a flippant manner.

"Really, were is the brat?" Strife asked in confusion. Ares looked at him with annoyance before saying "Behind you Strife." Strife quickly turned around and was staring into the palest blue eyes he had ever seen. Strife wuickly threw himself backwards to get away from Carn. Carn let out a child like giggle and walked over to his dad and sat on his lap.

"Strife I'd like you to meet Carn the God of Lust of the Halliwell Pantheon." Ares said with pride as he rubbed the back of Carns head that now rested against his shoulder. Strife stared at the sight in front of him. He had never seen his uncle so compassionate before and he wasn't sure if he liked the way Carn was looking at him. It was like the boy wanted to eat him alive.

"So Stife you know I'm going to have to punish you for sitting in my chair right?" Ares asked him. Stife slowly backed away from them. Carn sat up and said "UH! Let me do it daddy."

Ares looked at his son with what could only be pride. He rubbed his sons back and said "Go ahead and since it's your first act of violence go ahead and do whatever you want to him."

Strife gulped at what he heard his uncle say. Carn stood up with a hungry look and a nasty looking whip appeared in his hand. The whip had a large ruby at the handle. The whip was made out of sharp metal and had a sharp point. Carn lifted his hand and let the whip sail at Strife. It wrapped around his neck and dug into the skin. Carn looked into the begging eyes of Strife and gave a wicked smile before he gave a brutal pull that sent Strife flying into a wall so hard that he actually went through it.

Ares was impressed with his sons actions not only did he handle the whip like a master he was strong enough to send Strife through five feet of solid marble. Ares watched as his son ran his finger along his whip getting some of Strifes blood on his finger and licked it.

Carn looked up at Ares and said "What I'm also the god of bloodlust." Carn lowered his hand and the whip disappeared. Carn returned to his spot on his fathers lap. They sat there with his dad running his finger through his hair for a few minutes before a blonde woman appeared in a shower of pink sparks.

The lady looked around, her sight settled on the whole in the wall. She turned to Ares and said "Umm, Ares do you know you have a whole in your wall." The two stared at each other. One waiting for the answer, the other wondering if she was really that stupid. They stared at each other until a gentle voice said "Daddy, when did mom go blonde?"

Ares threw back his head and let out a bellowing laugh that seemed to shake the temple. The lady stamped her foot in annoyance that Ares and this boy were ignoring him. While Carn looked at his dad in confusion, what was so funny he was serious.

Carn and Ares appeared in Patiences temple a few hours later after Carn had met his grandma Hera and his Grandpa Zuess. They found Patience pacing her thrown room in a fit. She had her bladed fan out and looked like she was ready to gut someone.

"Mom what's wrong?" Carn said getting a little scared seeing his mom so mad. Carn was glad when his dad put an arm around his shoulder.

* * *

"Those damned elders are starting to get on my nerves." Patience said as she turned to face her family. "They attacked and killed the best of my Cupids. Who do they think they are." Patience said her face turning red.

Before anyone could answer twelve elders and ten whitelighter suddenly appeared in the room. Patience threw her fan which decapitated an elder as a whip appeared in Carns hand and a sword in Ares.

Carn found himself facing five whitelighters and one elder. Carns whip wrapped around a whitelighters throat. Carn sent the whitelighter flying into the elder with a pull on his whip. Carn pressed on the ruby on his whip, watching as the blade at the end of his whip grew in length. With the next snap of his whip the remaining four whitelighter were dead. The elder pushed the dead whitelighter off him and sent a lightning bolt at Carn.

Carn let out a scream of pain as the electricity ran through his body. Patience let out a fierce battle cry and sliced into the few remaining enemies in her path. Ares who had just finished his last enemy ran at the elder and cut off his head. He wrapped his arms around Carn and pulled his head onto his shoulder. Patience joined them in no time and wrapped her arms around Carn too.

They both stayed there as they heard a silent cry of rage coming from Chris. They knew that the elders had finally crossed the line no one attacked a Halliwell and lived.


End file.
